Talk:Technobabble
I laud this skill, if only for the name. Well, the icon is good too XD 69.235.213.207 02:45, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :I would so laugh if this skill made your opponent err=7 out xD 172.207.199.128 10:44, 31 August 2007 (CDT) : I'd like it if that skill made foes stand and say "make it so!".--Lux Terribilis 13:26, 31 August 2007 (CDT) yeah i know i saw the skill and was laughing. the first thing that popped into my head was star trek and the doctor talking very very fast. J1j2j3 22:52, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::It has a weird recharge time... Does anyone know if this causes daze on boss like foes. I'd guess yes, but don't have the skill to test yet and can't think of anyone really easy to reach to test on. maybe shiro, i don't think he has an aura. Many of the eotn final dungeon bosses aren't technically bosses. (no aura, no morale on death, can't use cap sig) Broken Quest The quest to receive this skill, Cipher of Lyssa, is currently broken. The warm/cold indicator will never get warm, though it will get cold in the northwest quadrant. --Shattered Self 09:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :It works fine, but if you aren't within a certain distance, it will stay gray. At rank 4 this skill does 34 damage and 4 seconds of daze. Friend of Chaos 11:41, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I went over every area of Magus Stones 3 times (except the northwest corner, where it always turned blue), and it never started to turn red. Is the range a lot shorter for this one? The Melandru one started turning red when I was 1/4 of the map away. --Shattered Self 19:32, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Never mind, I'm an idiot. It's not red/black/blue in increasing distance, it's red/blue/black. --Shattered Self 08:38, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Question "If target foe is not a boss, that foe and all adjacent foes are Dazed for 2...6 seconds" Let's say there's a group of mobs with one boss. So I cast the spell on a regular mob of this group and so, as I understand, the boss will get dazed as well. The thing is, I'm not targeting the boss directly, which means the boss should be dazed too. Anybody got time to test and check if my theory works? --SirSausage 14:09, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Does daze the boss if you target something nearby. I used this against those darn Cursed Brigands with their wizard buddies. Targeting the boss dazes no one, targeting anyone else dazes everyone in range including boss. --Fourth Horseman 18:32, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Boss-like foes Someone who has GW:EN, can you test this on a dungeon boss and see if it works? Entrea Sumatae 00:46, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Shout It should be one. Damage From the description I thought it's armor ignoring but it isn't -.-. Should that be mentioned? --Birchwooda Treehug 15:22, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Three months later: No. A lot of skills are like that. Usually there are only notes if it IS armor-ignoring. Zeek Aran 06:57, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::So, what type of damage is it? I'm leaning towards unspecified elemental. 08:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::Some more months later. It is "generic magic damage". (T/ ) 21:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Rotscale Does anyone know if this affects Rotscale? I'm assuming not because he's not strictly speaking a boss, but it would be very useful if someone could confirm this. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 208.107.103.218 ( ) . :No, it does affect him because he is strictly speaking not a boss. He doesn't have a boss aura, doesn't give a morale boost when you kill him, and you can't capture skills from him. Thus, not a boss. —Dr Ishmael 15:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Notes Ok, we might be getting confused with things on this one. Does this do ANYTHING if used directly on a boss? If the description is correct, it should do damage to everything, but not daze anybody. TEF's edit summary kinda conflicted with what he put in, so I changed to a bug, now clarifying here --Gimmethegepgun 22:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :It does cause damage to target+adjacent when targeting a boss, but no daze. —Dr Ishmael 23:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Yay, you can daze a boss with this skill by targeting an adjecent foe... Great, 2,5sec dazed on a boss for 10e? This skill is used by...nobody xD [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 22:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I use it all the time while vanquishing. Dazed interrupts spells when it is applied, so it's basically Cry of Frustration with a smaller range. It's especially useful against the EotN Charr and their silly formations. —Dr Ishmael 01:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's not totally useless, but I can't spare 10e with my derv. Well in fact, I can, but I won't use it for this skill. But CoF is much better for interrupt, because it interrupts anything. The damage from this skill is nice, but i would never use it.. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 11:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::: It's situational useful, mostly for mesmers: it causes AoE conditions (useful with a discordway team) plus daze's reduced casting speed essentially stops a group of casters from invoking 1 spell each (bonus: makes them easier to interrupt). ::::: I can't imagine wasting a skill slot for it on non-casters (never mind the 10e), necromancers have better options, and monks can't afford the energy. Even for Mesmers, Elementalists, and Ritualists, Technobabble's benefits are only worthwhile with the right team composition and only against certain foes. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Uh, unconditional daze-on-demand (because it's an energy skill) is pretty much always worthwhile unless the area just has no casters / ridiculous condition removal or transfer. (I used this against those silly Stone Summit that carry Plague Touch once, and was very sad afterwards.) "Only" 2.5 seconds of daze is more than enough to take out a key caster foe/boss, if the group isn't terrible. Consider Stunning Strike - yes, the daze is a bit longer, but it also requires massive amounts of adrenaline, is conditional, and only affects one target at a time. In spite of that, it's one of the Paragon's best skills in the game. (not counting "imbagon" stuff) (T/ ) 18:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Exactly, although I do grant the point that it's in no way a general-purpose skill. I actually carried this and CoF when vanquishing Factions, which pretty much let me shut down entire mobs of casters - aggro with Mark of Rodgort for a hex, CoF their first spell, then Technobabble the second one, and they probably won't finish casting the third one before the heroes Discord them into the ground. —Dr Ishmael 20:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I used Technobabble in a rather fun Archer's Signet build that got us through Slavers' Exile. 00:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC)